goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Twister Bro Swaps His Report Card
Plot Twister Bro got the worst report card ever so he decides to swap his with Chain Chomp's. This is the 4th episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Cast Mr. Dallas: Himself Twister Bro: Eric Chain Chomp: David/Evil Genius/Zack Tanooki Mario: Brian Principal Eric: Himself Twister Bro's Dad: Alan Twister Bro's Mom: Grace Intro Disney Silly Symphony Theme Plays. ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Presents School exterior background. Twister Bro Swaps His Report Card © 1938 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Transcript Mr. Dallas: Okay class. It's time to get back your report cards. I will pass them out now. Twister Bro: Oh Lord please let me have a good report card! 1200% volume BND of Doom sound effect. Twister Bro's report card Harralyn High School Report Card Students Name: Twister Bro Student ID: 38729 GPA: 0.0 Math: F- Science: F- English: F- Art: F- History: F- Drama: F- Computers: F- Reading: F- Nature: F- Social Studies: F- Technology: F- P.E.: F- Health: F- Behaviour: F- Teacher's Notes: This Year Has Definitely Been The Worst Year Twister Bro's Behaviour Has EVER Gotten! He Has Severely Injured Several People, He Cusses In Class, And Doesn't Listen To Authority Or Instruction AT ALL! I Have Caught Him Multiple Times Watching Inaproppriate Videos On The Computers And Smoking W**d In The GIRL'S Bathroom! I HIGHLY Recommend Him To A Mental People's School! Twister Bro: NO (X19) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Chain Chomp: Yay! I Got A 4.0 GPA And Straight A+'s! Chian Chomp runs to Mr. Dallas's desk. Chain Chomp: Mr. Dallas, can i use the restroom? Mr. Dallas: Of course you can Chain Chomp! But hurry back. Twister Bro: I can't believe i got a 0.0 GPA and straight F-'s on my report card! My parents will scream at me and ground me! Wait a minute! Maybe i can't fake my report card again, but i can swap mine with Chain Chomp's! All i have to do is swap our names and our student ID's! Twister Bro swaps report cards with Chain Chomp. Chain Chomp: I'm back Mr. Dallas! Mr. Dallas: Ok Chain Chomp! Class is now dismissed. Make sure your parents sign your report cards by tomorrow! The next day... Tanooki Mario: Hi Chain Chomp! Did you get your report card back? Chian Chomp: Yes i did Tanooki Mario and look at my grades and teacher's notes! 100% volume BND logo sound effect. Chain Chomp's report card Harralyn High School Report Card Student's Name: Chain Chomp Student ID: 97187 GPA: 0.0 Math: F- Science: F- Art: F- English: F- History: F- Drama: F- Computers: F- Reading: F- Nature: F- Social Studies: F- Technology: F- P.E.: F- Health: F- Behaviour: F- Teacher's Notes: This Year Has Definitely Been The Worst Year Chain Chomp's Behaviour Has EVER Gotten! He Has Severely Injured Several People, He Cusses In Class, And Doesn't Listen To Authority Or Instruction AT ALL! I Have Caught Him Multiple Times Watching Inaproppriate Videos On The Computers And Smoking W**d In The GIRL'S Bathroom! I HIGHLY Recommend Him To A Mental People's School! Chain Chomp: But Tanooki Mario, i thought i got a 4.0 GPA and good grades! Tanooki Mario: Something Seems Fishy! I better call the principal about this! Tanooki Mario calls Principal Eric. Tanooki Mario: Hello! Principal Eric! This is Tanooki Mario, Chain Chomp's Dad! I would like to call you about Chain Chomp's report card! Principal Eric: Yes! About Chain Chomp, He Has One Of The Best Report Cards In This School! Tanooki Mario: Well, i just saw his report card and it has a 0.0 GPA and negative notes from Mr. Dallas! I know my son! He is such a hard worker! An dhe would never get such a bad report card! Principal Eric: Wait! I can assure you about Chain Chomp's report card! The only person who had to get such bad grades would be, (realizes the truth) OH (X14)! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE! I WILL HAVE THEIR REAL REORT CARD SENT RIGHT AWAY! Tanooki Mario: Thank You! I Hope The Student Gets Grounded! Principal Eric: Thank You! Me Too! Good Bye! Meanwhile, back at Twister Bro's house... Grace: Okay Twister Bro, give me your report card, and if it's bad, you're grounded! 100% volume Victory Trumpets. Harralyn High School Report Card Student's Name: Twister Bro Student ID: 38729 GPA: 4.0 Math: A+ Science: A+ Art: A+ English: A+ History: A+ Drama: A+ Computers: A+ Reading: A+ Nature: A+ Social Studies: A+ Techonology: A+ P.E.: A+ Health: A+ Behaviour: A+ Teacher's Notes: Twister Bro Has Been An Angel In My Class! He Is ALWAYS Willing To Participate In Classtime And ALWAYS Follows The Rules! NOT ONCE Have I Reprimanded Him For His Behaviour! He Is Currently In The National Honor Society! I Have Recommended Him For The Noble Peace Prize! He Has Straight A+'s In My Class! He Is In The GATE Program As Well! God Bless Him! Grace: Wow! Twister Bro! After All Those Straight F-'s, You Got Straight A+'s. Alan: Wait A Minute! Is This A Fake Report Card? Tell Me The Truth Right Now Or You're Grounded Bigger Time! Twister Bro: Um, i decided to, um, fix my, um, i mean, um, work extra hard, um, this, um, semester. Alan: Oh. Okay. Grace: Let's Go To Freddy Fazbear's Pizza To Celebrate! Afetr spending over $1000 at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for Twister Bro... Tanooki Mario, Chain Chomp, Mr. Dallas, and Principal Eric arrive at Twister Bro's house. Grace: Um, hi Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric, Chain Chomp, and Tanooki Mario. What are you doing here with angry stares on your faces? Principal Eric: We Believe Your Son Twister Bro Swapped Report Cards With Chain Chomp Because He Is The Only One Who Got Such Bad Grades! Alan: What?! Principal Eric: Here Is His Real Report Card! 1200% volume BND of Doom sound effect. Grace: OH (X22)! TWISTER BRO! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU SWAPPED REPORT CARDS AND GOT A 0.0 GPA AND ALL F-'S ON YOUR REAL REPORT CARD! I JUST SPENT $1000 AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA FOR NOTHING! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GROUNDED (X10) FOR 900 YEARS! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW! Twister Bro: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Videos